Happy Anniversary
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: A requested one-shot story for Charismatic Beauty! I'm sorry it took so long. Ten years after the events of Buu, ChiChi is pregnant with she and Goku's third child. When unexpected events come about, their 28th anniversary takes a much different turn. NOTE: MA version available on A03


Happy Anniversary

This was a commissioned story for Charismatic Beauty! I had so much fun writing this so I hope you enjoy it. As always, DBZ is owned by Toei and Akira Toriyama

The kicking always hurt.

ChiChi didn't mind though. It was a kind of pain that she both loved and loathed, all at once. She had been astounded when she had been carrying Gohan the first time it had happened because it seemed to come out of nowhere. A sharp, sudden thrust through her gut. Once she had realized what it was though, well, it was almost like the baby was talking to her.

Goten had been similar. Maybe a little more active. Okay, a LOT more active. Especially at night. He had always waited until she was trying to lie down for a few minutes and then he would make his presence known with squirming and kicking and it usually took Gohan warming her belly with his ki to calm the baby down.

Looking down at her rounded belly, ChiChi smiled, brightly. Resting her hands on the skin, she all but squealed when the light, pit-pit of the tiny feet just barely pushed the skin out. She hummed, aloud, as she had done with both her previous children and the kicking slowly dulled.

This one was different. Not as rough, not as hard.

A girl, perhaps?

She dared to hope for it. Her sons, oh, she loved them so but a girl would be a wonderful gift. While her Gohan had gone on to be a scholar and Goten, of all her family, had proven to have some talent in the kitchen (something she was eternally grateful for) they still had the fiery battle cry of their father. From her bedroom window, she could watch the three of them spar in the front yard; Gohan would usually still be in his business suit and Goten would do more dodging than anything but they would laugh and smile and it was their bonding.

She wanted a baby she could do that with, that she could have a special bond with. She envied Goku sometimes, that strong bond he had with both their children, though she could tell it had been damaged by the time lost with Goten. On that end, she DID have a close knit relationship with him but with Gohan…

Much as he had been a Mama's Boy as a toddler, he grew into a Daddy's boy. He still loved her and respected her and the years that Goku had been gone after Cell had truly given them time to repair and build their bond.

But, it was not the same as his bond with his father.

Goten, wanting to emulate his older brother had followed and that raw energy found its home in training, in exploring, in hiking. All things that while she did not mind them, they were not her passion.

There was also the fact that just growing up pulled him away from her in so many ways. She still couldn't believe that it had been ten years since Goku returned. Her Goten was nearly an adult. Hanging out with your mother just wasn't as appealing as it had once been.

She longed for someone that she could cook with, could sew with, could arrange or design clothes with. When Gohan and Videl had brought Pan into the world, oh, she had been thrilled not just with being a grandmother but with being a grandmother to a grand DAUGHTER.

But, Pan was her father's daughter and her mother's blood. Tomboy through and through.

She flushed, a little, in a shame at how she had tried for the first two years to push and push and push the "traditional" role of a lady onto the girl. She had only had the best intentions, truly and maybe she had been a little selfish, wanting that bond but when Pan had looked at her one day and asked "Gramma, doncha like who I am?" she had stopped.

Stopped cold.

Her granddaughter was destined to be like her father, like her grandfather, like her mother.

That was fine. It had caused her heart to sink some but it mattered not. She loved her Pan because she was PAN. She would cheer and smile and shout for her victories and she would floor anyone that dared say her granddaughter could not do what she claimed she could. Assuming Gohan or Videl did not get to them first of course.

But this one, this new baby, well, if it were a girl, then that would be a chance for her. A chance for a bond that could survive and build and grow through the years and one that she could relish as Goku relished his. Her cheeks nearly broke at the smiling. The thoughts, the dreams of silk and lace and of a little girl that followed her around like Gohan and Goten had to their father.

"ChiChi? Are you okay?"

Speaking of which—

Lifting her head, she grinned at her husband, lingering in the doorway. "'Course I am, Goku. Why?"

"Your ki was bein' funny and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He always looked so young when he was worried, his face would droop and his lip would almost quiver and she almost thought that she was looking at a teenager again.

Glancing down at her hands, she rubbed the light age spots that had appeared just last week. Maybe it was that he WAS much younger than her. The advantage of not aging while dead. No, no, she would not indulge those thoughts right now! A new little life was coming soon and she was going to be all too ready for it!

"I'm just fine Goku." She laid her hands on her belly again. "I'm just all atwitter to meet this little one soon. It won't be long now."

Grinning widely himself, the Saiyan approached and flopped down on the side of the bed. After a moment, he laid his hand on her belly and while he didn't feel the kicking like she had been blessed with earlier, he did feel movement, of swaying back and forth. "They sleepin' again? Not like Gohan was."

Shaking her head, ChiChi agreed. "No. They don't move as much. Not like Goten was either. He was a squirmer." ChiChi paused in her talk at seeing the fall look in Goku's eyes. It had been so long but there was still the deep regret and sadness over those seven years he missed. Reaching over, she took his hand and lay it on her large belly. "But they let me know they're there." She shifted a bit, maneuvering her ankles some, wincing at the aches in her feet. That was something that had maintained through every single pregnancy so far: the swollen ankles.

"Want me to rub 'em?" Goku asked her, seriousness on his face. The baby inside her moved a little and his eyes just turned to butter.

Smiling, ChiChi shook her head, "No, it's fine, Goku. It'll pass. Always does."

"Still don't get why this pregnancy thing has to be so rough on you." His face dropped again. "Doesn't seem fair." He half pouted at her stomach, "You don't have to be so rough on your Mom."

Well, she was certainly not going to argue that pregnancy was certainly harsh but seeing him so worried always made her feel a little heart fluttery. "Think of it like training Goku. Your body hurts when you train sometimes to get stronger. My body does the same thing except it's to protect the new little one."

Shrugging, Goku offered "I guess so. Are you going to be okay for our anniversary next week?"

Grinning widely, ChiChi nodded, "Goku, you didn't have to go to so much trouble." She meant that. Granted, by most people's standards a simple dinner at home would not have been a huge deal but for them—a simple night with just them and a simple meal reminded her of the earliest days of her marriage and despite the massive baby weight in her gut, she felt like she could almost be young again. "But yes, I'll be just fine. Long as you don't mind me waddling around like a walrus."

Smirking, Goku leaned over and brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes, "Aw, you're too cute to be a walrus."

Redness colored her cheeks.

"Maybe a plump mountain bird." There a light tease in his eyes, something he would not have dared when they were first married. Her first pregnancy had been like eggshells. Now, he caught her glance and grinned like a little child. "You even have the red cheeks."

"Goku!" Much as she shouted and punched his arm, she couldn't stop her smile. Goku was home, he had been staying home (she had actually ordered him to go spar with the boys some)and was all excited over the coming baby. Goten and Gohan were just thrilled and Goku had almost had to send them away to stop them from driving her nuts. Her ordering them to go spar had been a welcomed solution to both issues.

She'd never been happier.

Family was a wonderful thing.

OOO

"Mom?"

ChiChi paused in her knitting and looked up. As always, her heart skipped a beat a little when she saw Goten. He had grown up so much and just like when she looked at Gohan, she could only see the little baby that would babble and gurgle at her. But, he was grown now, or nearly and she had to remember that.

"Goten, where are you headed?"

"Out. Gohan said that he was gonna get a load of meat from deep in the mountain. Pan wants to come watch and Gohan said he wanted an extra set of eyes." He beamed. "Plus, you know Pan can't resist her Uncle Goten."

Rolling her eyes but with a laugh, ChiChi relented, "Well, why would she want to, considering Uncle Goten always seems to come with a toy in hand for her?"

Beaming sheepishly, the teen crossed the room, his messy hair all but blocking his eyes. "Do you want me to bring you back something? Dad said he was doing some last minute baby stuff." He eyed her belly. "But he's around here. By the woodpile I think."

Patting the wood of the chair fondly, ChiChi replied, "Yes, he's making some toys I think. He made me this one a while ago."

Looking it up and down, Goten replied, "Never thought about Dad being a carpenter."

"Learn by necessity," ChiChi reminded him. "There's a lot that your father does that he doesn't get credit for. All the roof repairs, plumbing and keepin' this place from fallin' apart weren't because of me." She gave him a reassuring smile and patted her belly. "But I'm fine sweetie. I think you and Gohan have given me enough fruit and fish to last the year."

Digging his toe into the carpet a little, Goten nodded "Well, yeah but Gohan said sometimes your tastes'll change and I wanted to ask."

Heart warming at the offer, ChiChi reached up, letting her fingers dance through his hair. "I appreciate it Goten but I'm fine. Maybe later tonight you can whip up some cobbler for me, hmm?"

Goten's cobbler was famous amongst their family. While Goku and Gohan had no talent outside a campfire, Goten's skills in the kitchen had been taught well. His cobbler had ever surpassed ChiChi's though no one dared say such a thing.

"Deal, Mom!"

He turned to leave and the Son matriarch cleared her throat, deeply and noticeably.

Turning around, Goten blinked a minute then darted over and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, Mom." He knelt and after a nod from her, he gave one to her belly. "Hurry up, little brother or little sister. I wanna meet you!"

"In due time, Goten. They'll come."

"I know. I know. I just wanna meet them now." Standing he grinned—a smile a mirror of his father's-and turned to head for the window but at an eyebrow raise from his mother, Goten darted out the door and down the hall. ChiChi nearly called 'no flying' but decided it wasn't worth the effort as the front door swung shut.

Turning back to the blanket she was working on, ChiChi examined the red fabric. That had been a favorite color in their family so it only seemed right. While some piece of her wanted to do pink, as if to claim the new baby's gender, she decided against it. Red was a type of pink, in a way. They could bundle the little girl in red just as easily in pink.

Besides, she could always attack clothing in shades of pink.

Leaning back, closing her eyes, ChiChi reflected. So much had happened in the last nine months. She sometimes could hardly believe that everything from one night had led to this moment. Like it had with Goten, like it had with Gohan.

Goku could be quite surprising when he wanted to be…

Maybe that was the secret to getting children, she pondered briefly as she set aside her knitting and tried to force down the not so clean thought that were filling her head as she pictured her husband shirtless and covered in sawdust—both people receiving pleasure. In any event, it had worked and the little one inside her swayed just slightly.

Resting her hand on the swollen belly, she smiled brightly and once again, she could almost see a face with slightly curled black hair and covered with pink and purple lace. "Soon, my little one. Soon."

OOO

"Goku, I might need you to cook more often."

The Saiyan grinned. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Chi." Pushing another shovelful of rice and fish into his mouth, he swallowed then said, "You were the one tellin' me what to do."

Giggling a bit as she finished her own meal, she grasped her stomach again, as the baby inside her seemed just as happy with the mealt. "But you were the one doing it."

Not one to take all the credit when he thought he wasn't due it, Goku argued, "Well, Goten and Gohan gave us the fruits and meat for it! So…maybe all of us did it?"

Shaking her head, ChiChi allowed that. "You won't give up on that so fine, I surrender. But you better be taking credit for that dessert I smell in there. I know that wasn't the boys OR me."

He stood, taking the empty bowls with him. Somehow, he managed to stack them ridiculously high and yet not drop them, a trait neither of their boys had. ChiChi wondered briefly, if their girl would. It would mean she inherited some grace and that made the mother-to-be grin.

"I gotta have some secrets, right, ChiChi?" Goku laughed, even from the kitchen sink and a moment later the shattering sound of one dish hitting the floor echoed through the house.

Well, one dish was not that bad.

"Goku, if I find out you have been keeping some delicious recipe from me," She didn't finish her threat and just let it trail off into the distance. She was half serious though. This baby didn't have the odd cravings of Goten and Gohan's pregnancies but oh if the sugar cravings were not through the roof. If Goku thought he was going to pull a fast one on her regarding THAT, he was mistaken.

The night had been beautiful. Goten had gone to stay with Trunks for the night and Gohan and Videl had called to wish them a happy anniversary then promised to leave them alone. Aside from a phone call about ten minutes later with a bubbly Pan on the phone, they had kept that promise.

Anniversaries had never been times when Goku and ChiChi could really spend time alone, despite how they tried to make them that way. When Gohan had been young, something always seemed to happen. The year Goku came back from space, he'd missed it and the next year, ChiChi had been laid up with a broken leg and Gohan refused to leave and not help his father play nurse. The next few years, it was always one thing or another and then after Cell…well, the day hurt. It hurt a lot—

Speaking of hurt, she had been feeling it for a while now and she swore that the baby was doing a dance on her bladder.

Standing up, a low dampness made her pause. Had she waited too long? It wouldn't be the first time. Goten's cheeks would be red for weeks from the time he had walked in on his mother haven't not waddled quite fast enough to get to the bathroom several weeks ago.

Wiping her hand along her thighs and underwear, ChiChi froze.

Lifting her fingers to her face, she sniffed.

Not urine.

Her pain, the time, the …

"GOKU!"

The kitchen door would have to be fixed the way that Goku plowed through it but she wasn't thinking on that right now. There was only one thing that it could be and she could not think of a worse time. This was their night. This was their time, Goku had worked so hard and…

"ChiChi?"

Sight blurred with tears, the woman lifted her head and eyed her husband, "Goku, I think the baby is coming."

"Now?"

"Well, not **right** now but soon." Her voice choked, caught in her throat. "Oh, Goku, I'm so sorry. You've work so hard…"

"Hey, hey, stop that!" His tone wasn't harsh, just stern. "The baby wants to come celebrate too! That's okay!" He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck even as her nose caught those beautiful smells from the kitchen.

_Stupid._ She scolded herself. You've been through this twice. _Why didn't you notice? Why didn't you…_

"ChiChi!" Goku's voice through her inner thoughts. "Where's the doctor's number again? Or should I just instant transmit you there?"

"No." She was firm on that and let some of her inner fire bubble to the surface again. "No! I delivered Gohan and Goten in this house and I'm gonna do the same for this little one!"

"So who do I call?"

"It's by the kitchen phone, Goku."

"…right."

Goku was a wonder, he really was, she couldn't help but ponder. She couldn't really see him from the spot in the living room but she could hear him. His accent always came out full force when he was nervous and oh if it wasn't coming out now.

Under normal circumstances, she would have pulled him into the bedroom for it.

OOO

"Five minutes? You sure I don't needa come and get ya? I can—"

"Mister Son," the voice of the doctor or midwife to be more precise was calm if a little amused. "I can promise you that as fast as this birth may go, I will be there in time to help. Just get ChiChi comfortable."

"…right, right, okay."

Hanging up the phone felt like it was in a dream. He had been through this before once, with Gohan but he felt like an utter amateur right now. Battle never intimidated him like this. This was his child…another little life coming into the world that he was going to be responsible for and this was the first major step.

What if something went wrong?

What if ChiChi was hurt—he knew that she was older than most mothers were (the midwife had even told them that it would likely be a good idea to stop children after this child) and the prospects of childbirth hurting or even…

No. He was not even going to fantasize that. He was not going to give that thought any leeway in his mind. He refused. His ChiChi was strong. She had survived two half-saiyan births before and this one would be no different. She wasn't that old and besides she was stronger than women half her age!

The phone still settled in his hand, Goku took a breath to calm his nerves. They had been preparing for this for months. The furniture, the extra food, the planning, the bedding, everything. By all rights, they were prepared but he did not feel prepared. Not in the least.

Dialing another familiar number, Goku waited, with nearly baited breath until a voice answered.

"Dad?"

"Gohan, you're getting ready to be a big brother again."

"Mom's having the baby NOW?"

"Well, not quite yet but we're callin' the midwife over so I think your mom would want you over here."

"I'll be right over Dad." He paused and stated, "Dad, Mom'll be fine."

A smile took Goku's face despite his nervousness. He hadn't even said anything and Gohan could feel it. His son had always been good at that. "Thanks, son, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and this time immediately dialed another number. It felt almost mechanic now, like muscle memory.

"Goku?"

"Bulma. Can you and Goten and everybody come over? ChiChi's gonna have the baby soon!" Okay, so maybe a little of his nerves were coming out again by the end there.

Bulma's squealing didn't help.

"Now?! She's gonna have the baby now!? Yes, yes, yes, we'll be right there Goku, don't worry! It'll be fine! VEGETA!"

The phone call ended after that.

Taking another breath, Goku rushed back into the living room.

ChiChi was still sitting where she had been before though she was making her way to her feet. What was she doing?!

"ChiChi, stop!"

"Goku, the baby isn't coming yet. I can at least walk. I'm not going to have the baby in the living room." She met his eyes and he withdrew, for a moment, her fire making him stop. "I gave birth to Gohan in one place and Goten was born in the same one. I want this one to follow."

Approaching her gently, almost like he would a bear he wasn't sure he had effectively killed, he offered, "Can I at least carry you in there?"

She shot him a look. "Goku, I'm pregnant, not broken. I'm not going upstairs, I'm just going down the hall. If you want to help, bring some blankets."

"I can do that!"

OOO

"Not quite yet."

The midwife was an older woman, quite a bit older now. Goku really didn't know if she was going to be doing her work too much longer. As it was, with the way her hands shook, Goku worried a bit. He trusted her knowledge, but not necessarily her hands.

"Soon though?" Goku's voice was wavering and he had not moved from his spot next to his wife. Reaching over, he tapped both Gohan and Goten on the shoulder to indicate the midwife was done examining their mother and they could look again. He pulled the blanket a little tighter over his wife as the elder woman stood.

"Oh, your little one will be here within the next few hours." She walked to their nearby basin and washed her hands before returning. "I'd say she can start pushing in the next half hour or so. The baby wants to meet their family, that much is certain."

Smiling brightly, despite the pain, ChiChi sighed and laid back, grateful for Goku's presence. It was nice to have his arms to lay back into. "I hope this one comes faster than Gohan or Goten." She gave her grown sons a teasing glare. "You two took your sweet ol' time."

Both of them looked to one another then back to her.

Goten rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry?"

For some reason, that made ChiChi burst out laughing and after a moment, Goku joined in and finally Gohan, if a little nervously. It was hard not to laugh when Goten was being awkward and given the situation, a little laughter was welcomed.

Not that they weren't happy and excited. They were—Goten was demanding when his sibling would be here and Gohan was all smiles and asking if there was anything they could do—but it was still a stressful situation. A good laugh did wonders.

"I should be a pro at this by now." ChiChi's eyes filled with tears. "Goku, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?" The Saiyan blinked, eyes wide. "What? What are you sorry for? You were saying that before too!"

Eyes meeting her husband, ChiChi relayed, "For tonight! Everyone worked so hard for tonight—you, the boys and now it's ruined." She buried her face into her hands.

A moment passed and then Goku's hand was settled and stroking her hair back, "Chi, you didn't ruin nothing."

Looking up, she blinked as Goku gently wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Goku…"

"This is the best anniversary ever!" He proclaimed it loud and clear. "We're gonna become parents again! What better anniversary present is there?"

She had to admit, she had a hard time arguing at that. "…yes, parents again."

Goku leaned over and grinned at her. "Yep. We have two amazing boys already and now we're gonna get another baby! What better day is there for that than when we got married, eh?'

Gohan chimed in, "Yeah, Mom think about it…you and Dad will be able to tell this new baby that they were your 28th anniversary present."

Grinning, Goten added "Yeah, think about that Mom! I'm jealous!"

Warmth spread through ChiChi's face and she looked up at her husband, "I won't get to taste your dessert though, Goku."

Chuckling, he said, "You're kiddin' right? Since when do I throw away food? I saved it for you. Get through this and it's got your name on it."

ChiChi's response was cut off when the convulsing pains took her attention again. Teeth bared and muscles clenched, she leaned back against the pillow as Goku let her use his hand to alleviate her pain. Goku looked up at his two sons, "Why don't you two keep Vegeta busy? We'll call you back in as soon as your little sibling gets here."

No argument. After all, the process of birth was not necessarily something any child wanted to see their mother go through. It went deeper than that though. ChiChi was a strong woman, always had been but what mattered most to her was that she looked strong to her children. It didn't matter if they were both massively stronger than her; the point was that she had made it a point to never look vulnerable in front of them, as much as she could help it.

Plus, it was just awkward. Her children understood childbirth, knew what was involved and Gohan had endured it with his own wife. The yelling was the hardest. Not because of the sound necessarily but because the Son family was a family of not just strength but protection. To hear someone you cared about and in such pain…well, it was not something anyone liked to endure.

Then, there was the messy and bloody process itself. With Videl, it hadn't mattered much to Gohan because she was his wife and it was his child that she was delivering.

It was an entirely different matter with his mother. After all, there were some places that children simply were not meant to see as far as the Son boys were concerned. When ChiChi had delivered Goten, Gohan had stepped up to the plate to help her through it with his father gone but it had been a time where he had sobbed and pleaded for his father the entire time.

That wasn't the case now.

Gohan stood, "Right, Dad. C'mon Goten. You can entertain Pan if I handle Vegeta, right?"

A rush of relief came with that. Despite having Trunks for a best friend, Vegeta could make just about anyone nervous. Yet Gohan and Goku seemed immune to it. It was weird. "I think Krillin just got here too. Maybe Marron can help."

Gohan leaned over and gave his mother a kiss to the head, "It'll be okay, Mom. You can do this and it'll be over soon."

Goten mimicked his elder brother and then turned to Goku, "If you need us, Dad…"

Goku chuckled, "Appreciate it, son but your mom is a pro at this. We'll be fine. I promise as soon as the baby's here, we'll call you back in, okay?"

ChiChi added, "Of course we will. The whole family has to meet them!"

A hand on his shoulder and the gentle urging of Gohan gently led the youngest (though not for much longer!) Son child from the room. It left Goku and ChiChi together with only the midwife shuffling about, gathering supplies.

"You'll do just fine Chi."

The Son matriarch gave her husband a smile. She saw right through his façade and towards his nervousness. "Goku, I've done this twice before and I can do it a third time without too much fuss. Unless you think I've gotten weak."

A boisterous laugh at that. "Naw, it don't suit you, ChiChi. Weakness, I mean."

"I should hope not. The kind of family we've raised isn't exactly keen on that."

"They get it from you as much as me—"

"ChiChi!"

The loud, thundering voice could only belong to one person and the wild blue haired woman followed the echo of her voice quite well with Goten nearly on her heels. "ChiChi!" She called again, dropping to her knees.

"Bulma…" Goten was almost pleading and it looked like Gohan was right behind him but ChiChi lifted one hand to her son.

"I'm alright, Bulma. Much as you can be when gettin' ready to deliver a half-alien baby anyway."

A smile formed at ChiChi's jab and while Goku was grateful for his oldest friend's concern, he also could almost feel ChiChi's nerves. No. He COULD feel them. It wasn't long now. The birth, the hard part, was nearly here.

Goku didn't exactly want to share it.

"Bulma, we're almost there, least according to ol' Maia over there." He nodded to the midwife whom gave a low scowl at being called by her common name and not her family name but it was Goku's nature. "Think you can help my boys out there?"

Bulma lifted her eyes and met Goku's. "Oh, with Vegeta?'

"Unless there's someone else out there that's gonna be a problem."

ChiChi took hold of Bulma's hand and patted it. "I'm glad you're here Bulma but Goku's got it handled back here. My boys might need a woman's help out there."

Beaming brightly and accepting the offer, the scientist stood. "Well, they've got it. You just worry about that healthy baby. And maybe naming it after your beautiful best friend?"

"Bulma," ChiChi laughed, a light and airy sound that quickly turned to a wince with the contractions. "Please?"

OOO

"Again."

ChiChi gritted her teeth, bared down and pushed. Her face, red as an apple and drenched in sweat, looked like weary and worn torn. Despite his strength, the hand that Goku had offered her for support had long since turned a light grey and blue shade in the shape of fingers.

"And rest."

No argument. Laying back, just a little bit, ChiChi accepted Goku's delicate rubbing of her pressure points. They helped to alleviate some of the pain though not all of it. ChiChi was almost glad for that though. As long as this process was, the pain was a reminder of what awaited her at the end.

Names…she and Goku had never really selected a name but ChiChi, in the moment, was tempted to proclaim that any name she choose would be their little girl's name with the amount of work this was taking. Maia insisted that this was faster than Goten had been but the Son Matriarch was unconvinced.

"Not too much longer, ChiChi." Maia promised. "I can just barely see the head and it's full of hair." She chuckled. "Just a little bit more and you'll have a new baby to gush over. I know you can do that!"

"…right, right." She looked up and Goku gave her that inspiring grin that he was never without and offered her his other hand. She took it and as Goku gently supported her, she felt a light warmth flood her body.

Goku was loaning her ki.

In the moment, with Maia shouting to push, she was not about to argue it.

Push. Push. Push. Half- Saiyan babies were hard to deliver and this one was not an exception. It was slow and steady though. Gohan's had been sporadic and Goten's had been long. This one seemed to be somewhere in the middle.

"You got this, ChiChi. You got it. The baby's head's almost out, I can see it! Go, ChiChi!"

She would have laughed if she had the breath for it. Only Goku would coach a pregnant woman like he was at a sports game but it was what she needed to hear. A reminder that yes, she could do this and yes, she would do and yes, they would soon have a beautiful baby.

Push.

"Arrg!" Throwing her head back against her husband's chest, it was one of the few shouts or screams she had done through the entire process. Her first birth, she had been silent, fearful that she would scare Goku or be seen as weak or that she'd be frowned upon. Her second birth with Goten, she had screamed and howled and she had felt horrible for it because it had all but terrified Gohan. This one, she had fallen somewhere in the middle: not screaming but rather relying on statement of frustration, sighs and groans.

"One more should do it."

One more…she didn't want to push ever again. She was tired, she was hungry and she hurt and this was so uncomfortable!

"Hey." It was Goku's voice, gently in her ear, softly whispering to her that made her take in another hefty breath. "Hey, you've got this, Chi. I'm here and the boys are outside and soon we're gonna be a family of five. You got this." He took her hand in his and a surge of energy suddenly pulsed through her.

With a low groan and moan and a crunching of her husband's hand, ChiChi pushed down one last time.

It was like a surge of relief and she would have flopped straight back onto her back if Goku hadn't been supporting her. Unlike before though, this was a deep release, a deeper relaxation. She had felt it twice before and while she was exhausted, she felt a new burst of energy inside her that made her wrap her arm around Goku's neck and push herself up.

Then, the crying.

The beautiful, beautiful crying.

Loud, rambunctious, full of spunk.

"Is that our baby?" ChiChi whispered out loud. It seemed a stupid question—it WAS a stupid question. No other babies were around, not even waiting in their living room. But, it still seemed so surreal that it needed asked.

Maia turned around, smiling as she cleaned the baby's face off, which the child protested immensely. "Indeed it is. Goku, come cut this cord."

Gently easing ChiChi off and after making sure she was steady enough, Goku went to Maia's side and pinched the cord shut, searing it with a burst of ki. His eyes were dazzled, star struck, just like they had been when Gohan was born. Just like when he had met Goten.

"What is it, Goku?" She demanded suddenly. "What is our baby?"

Goku glanced down at the baby in Maia's arms and his grin widened. That goofy, silly grin. ChiChi wondered briefly if he even heard that she wanted to hear. She couldn't really blame him though, it was a new baby!

She looked to the midwife instead. She shook her head at Goku but the older woman smiled, approach and placed a ready blanket in her lap. "You've got a healthy baby boy, ChiChi."

ChiChi's mind exploded.

Another boy.

Unlike she thought though, she did not cave at the prospect it was not a girl. Granted, she had been hoping and praying for a girl but…

Now that the baby was here…now that HE was here…

Tears were in her eyes and she felt her heart would explode.

"Goku…"

Her voice finally seemed to pierce the spell the baby had cast on his father and Goku turned, the squirming infant in his hands. On trembling feet, he approached and knelt to her side, handing the baby over to her.

With years of motherhood at her back, ChiChi wrapped the blanket around the squirming child and got her first look at the child she had carried within her for the past nine months.

He was small but not as small as Gohan had been. Not as large as Goten had been. Bright pink and healthy. A head full of black hair but unlike Gohan and Goten, his hair was not spiked up like his father's but framing his face—like hers. Long and wavy, it almost went past his chin. The eyes were wide, full of passion and shared her own eye shade, her own eyes shape. She could just make out Goku's chin and forehead but the rest…this little boy was a reflection of her.

"Goku, look at him."

"I am." He responded with a soft tone and stretched a finger out, gently stroking the boy's cheek. The baby's eyes darted to and fro, trying figure out his new surroundings. "Look what we made ChiChi."

Maia, well used to this, left the couple alone and set about delivering the afterbirth silently. If ChiChi were a new mother, she would have explained everything she was doing but the mother had been through this twice before and only adjusted herself slightly to allow Maia to do her work.

ChiChi looked up to her husband and whispered, "Goku, a third son." Her smile was beginning to make her cheeks hurt. "A third little boy."

Goku didn't say anything, just rested his head on hers but his smile was infectious. ChiChi barely heard Maia ask if they wanted their other sons to come in but Goku answered for her with a simple nod. The new mother was currently infatuated.

"Is that our new sibling, let me see, Mom!"

Goten's rambunctious voice finally brought her out of the blissful cloud and she lifted her head with a warm smile to her second born. Gohan was just behind him and while just as anxious and excited, managed to keep himself together a wee bit more.

Goku motioned them to sit and they did, Gohan by Goku's side and Goten on the other side by ChiChi's shoulder. "It's a boy?" Goten asked immediately upon glancing upon the curious child.

Goku nodded with a hand to Gohan's shoulder. "Yep. A third boy for the Son Family."

Gohan smiled brightly. "He's cute."

"Course he is." ChiChi declared loudly. "He's got good blood." She looked from the baby to her sons and back again. "He's just as handsome as his brothers."

"What's his name?" Goten demanded, reaching a finger out and stroking the soft curls. The baby eyed him but was oddly calm and only yawned and pawed with his hands in response. He was a pretty relaxed infant to be frank.

Goten's question caused both parents pause and they looked to each other with a slight bafflement. Gohan laughed.

"You two never plan names do you?"

Goku smirked and jostled his eldest's hair. "Hey, I named you. Sort of."

ChiChi shook her head. "And Gohan named Goten."

Pondering a moment, Goku inquired "So, shouldn't Goten name his little brother then?"

Goten blanched "Me?"

ChiChi frowned, considering. The names she had been pondering where all female. Now, she felt ashamed to have ever wanted anything but the precious bundle in her arms. The prospect of a name was important but what was more important than family?

"Goten, why don't you come up with one and Goku or I will veto it or not."

That seemed a reasonable response and, after all, the baby needed a name!

Nervously, the now-middle Son child asked, "Can I hold 'em?"

Warmth colored her face at the nerves on Goten's and ChiChi chuckled, "Of course you can. You remember how Gohan showed you how to hold Pan when she was born, right?"

"Yeah, I got good at it."

Shifting with Goku still lending support to her back, ChiChi lifted her newly born son into the arms of her middle child. Goten took him without much fuss and shifted his arms expertly. Gohan had taught his little brother well.

Glancing into his eyes, Goten smiled. "Was I ever this small?"

"Not quite." ChiChi answered. "You were a little bigger. Gohan was a little smaller."

Goten pondered the new little one in his arms. "Wow. So now I get to be a big brother." He smiled. "And a little brother. I get both."

Goku laughed. "Yeah, you do."

For Goten, the prospect of a name was important. After all, both he and his brother carried the 'go' figure in their name. It seemed only appropriate that his brother should too. Similar but something that was his own.

"How about Godan?"

The two parents looked at one another and the baby in Goten's arms gurgled and settled. Gohan chuckled a little and turned to his parents. "Well, he doesn't seem to mind it. What do you two think?"

ChiChi held out her arms and Goten wordlessly deposited the baby back to her. "What about that, eh? Godan? Do you like that?"

Again, a light gurgle. Not quite a laugh as he was too little for that but not a sound of discontentment either. ChiChi looked him over and yes, that seemed to suit him just fine. So many possibilities for him. "Alright, little Godan you will be."

Gohan reached over and stroked the baby's hair, "Welcome to the family, little brother. You've already got a niece that can't wait to meet you."

ChiChi looked to her husband "We should probably let the others meet him. But not long!"

Standing, Goku disappeared into the living room and returned a moment later with almost a herd following. Bulma naturally pushed her way to the front and Videl carried Pan to see her new uncle, though telling her that she would need to be quiet and gentle. Krillin and the others hung back, content to observe from afar and not overwhelm the kid.

Krillin looked to his friend. "So, another boy, eh?"

Nodding, Goku grinned, "Yep. Guess me and ChiChi are just real good at making boys!"

Krillin shook his head at that but inquired in a low voice "Is ChiChi okay?"

Goku gave nod. "Yeah. Tired but man, that would wear anyone out."

"Well, I meant about it being a boy?" Krillin whispered. "Didn't she want a girl?"

Goku shrugged. "If she did, it's not buggin' her now, look." He pointed and Krillin had to admit he was right. If ChiChi had any reservations, they were gone now. The look on her face as she showed off her newest little bundle but nothing but contentment, bliss and happiness. "'Sides. It's our son."

Nodding, Krillin stated, "You ready for a baby again?"

Goku crackled his knuckles "Been ready, Krillin. Gohan and Goten are gonna come and help us out." He leaned over and whispered. "Don't tell ChiChi but Gohan and Videl are comin' back to the mountain."

Eyes wide, the ex-monk demanded. "What? They're leavin' that big ol' mansion Mister Satan got them?"

Goku nodded and his eyes were so full and sparkling it looked alien. "Yep. Said it's way too big for them even if they have another kid. And Gohan misses the mountain. Videl said little Pan over there is always askin' to come see it so…I said they could use the land next door."

Eyes on his wife, Goku beamed like the sun. "I'll have my Goten and my Godan here, my Gohan next door and little Pan rushing over to visit all the time. Life's good, Krillin. It's real good."

Any response was cut off when ChiChi suddenly announced, "Alright, that's enough! We'll have a party soon so you can all gush over my Godan but out for now! All of you!"

Vegeta, whom had not said a word through the entire thing, just lingered by the door, remarked to Goku, "Kakarrot, your wife is bossy as ever."

Eyes flashing, Goku turned to snarl at the Saiyan Prince but Bulma beat him to it, charging up to her husband and grasping his hair, "Vegeta! She just had a baby! When YOU'VE gone through labor, you can be as bossy as you want to!"

The gaggle of people soon departed, one by one, until only Goten, Gohan, Videl and Pan were left. Videl knelt and kissed her mother-in-law and then Pan did the same. "Say bye, Pan. Grandma needs to rest."

The little girl hugged her tightly and then at the nod from ChiChi, she gave a soft pat to the baby's head. "Bye, Grandma, bye Uncle Godan." She darted off and grasped Goku around the legs, "Bye Grandpa! We can come see you again soon, right?"

Goku shared a look with his eldest who smiled and nodded. "Course, little Panny! Grandma and me just need some time tonight to show little Godan around. I promise you can come play soon, okay?"

That seemed to satisfy her as she lifted her arms to be picked up and wrapped his neck with a warm hug. "You promise, Grandpa?"

"I promise, little Panny. You know I don't break my promises."

She released him with a kiss to the cheek and jumped into her father's arms. She announced suddenly "That means you come home with us tonight, Uncle Goten?"

"Eh?" He asked suddenly.

"Grandma and Grandpa needa rest and show Godan around. You'll get in the way." She announced this with all the fervor of a four year old and crossed her arms. "So you and me can play tonight, kay?"

Goten eyed his parents, "You're okay with that?"

Goku smiled, "Your brother'll need the help getting her to bed."

ChiChi added "It'll be good practice for when you come home!"

Smiling a little, Goten turned to Videl and Gohan, "Well, if you don't mind…"

Gohan laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "You're always welcome you know that." Turning to his parents, Gohan handed Goten Pan and crossed the room, hugging them both. "We'll see you guys soon, and little Godan too."

"Take care of my granddaughter and Goten for us, Gohan." ChiChi advised.

"Don't I always?" He led the small group to the door. "Oh and happy anniversary, again."

"Yeah, happy anniversary, Mom, Dad!" Goten smiled, "Sorry you had to work so hard for that present."

ChiChi shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "It was worth it, just like you two were worth it and just like Pan was worth it." She gave her son a teasing look. "And just like whatever grandkids YOU decide to give me will be worth it."

"Bye Mom."

The door shut suddenly behind the group and all was quiet again.

Goku slipped down next to her. "Want me to take you up to the bedroom?"

ChiChi shook her head, eyes still on her baby. "No. I'm fine right here. I don't think Godan minds either." The small infant was starting to root, seeking out food. "See, he's just like his Daddy, wanting to eat."

Goku stroked her sweaty hair back. "I can get you a wet cloth, at least?"

A simple nod. Her eyes never left the baby and Goku slipped out silently. Running a bowl of warm water and getting a towel didn't take much time but he was still taken aback when he returned to see his son…his newest son…nursing on his wife. He had thought it was beautiful with Gohan and it was still beautiful.

Sitting down next to her, Goku gently rubbed the sweat off her face. She smiled, giggled a little when he got to her neck but slipping back against the broad chest of her husband, she looked up at him, eyes all aglow.

"Think I was too harsh, kicking them all out?"

Shaking his head, Goku replied. "I think you earned some time for it to be just us." He lay one of his hands on the baby's head. "He's so small. I always think I'll remember how small the boys were but…hard to believe another little boy."

ChiChi nodded and nuzzled her head against Goku's neck. "He is. Such a beautiful little thing, just like his brothers were. Just like his brothers are."

"I tol' Krillin we make good boys."

Laughing, ChiChi gave him a small kiss to the chin. "We do that."

Watching the boy, ChiChi pondered, not for the first time, how life had been so good to her. She still wept over the sad times—the horrific times—but times like this, like when Gohan got married, when Goten came home gushing over his first kiss—they reminded her of why everyone always fought so hard.

For moments like this.

"Thank you, ChiChi."

She looked up "For what?"

"This." Goku gestured to the baby. "Well, for Godan, for Goten, for Gohan. For giving me someone to talk to every night. For always having a meal ready…for dealing with the fights and the trainin'. I know you don't understand it but you put up with it." He looked a little unsure, like a little kid. "I know it's hurt you before and…I hate that it's done that."

"I understand it better now." She meant that. "I mean, sure, you've done some things I was mad about but…that's you, Goku. That's half our sons too. That's a wonderful thing. I think I wanted a fairy tale marriage for so long and when I wasn't gettin' that, I was taking it out on you, Gohan…" She shook her head. "But a fairy tale wouldn't have given me all you, this little one, all our friends. Our life is a crazy mess, Goku." She gave him a smile, a deep, meaningful smile "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Goku leaned over and gave her a kiss, a long one. He did it so rarely that it always took her breath away. Slipping away from the embrace, Goku knelt and gently nuzzled her nose and then lay another kiss to the head of the baby just a few hours old. "Life is interesting, Chi. I can't wait to show Godan how amazing it is."

"Make sure you take me along with you."

Giving a wink to her, Goku smiled, "Wouldn't wanna do it any other way."


End file.
